Invaders
by mackenna19
Summary: John Smith wants to live a life full of adventure . Due to his experiences and reputation with natives he is chosen as the captains of the Virginia Company. John couldn't pass the opportunity at the prospects of what riches he could find.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongIt's Glory, God, and Gold and the Virginia Company/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Everyone was at the boating dock early Sunday morning for the boarding of the finest sailor in all of England to discover The New World. br / Ladies with extravagant hats and fans flutters their eyelashes at attractive men marching up the ladder. Kids, in all ages chase after each other waving their white blue and red flags at their / As John Smith looked over the gathering crowed he spots two young lads no older than ten standing in line with all their belongs on their back at the last minute sign off for the ledger. He could not hear as the stuck-up man crushed the boys' dreams. Denying their accesses on the boat. emHe could have at least let the boys walk-/embr / A trio of giggles from his left interrupted his train of thought. Three young ladies in tight corsets dresses flirt their eyes at him. John is known for his adventurous spirit out on the water, in town he is known by many admirers. The brunette with a green leaf fan in particular caught his interest, he always prefer brunette. Something about how the dark locks contrast against the pearl fabric never slips his attention. br / "Ladies."He tip his steel helmet glad the edges of his helmet showed his chisel square jaw he knows they love, especially with his golden stubble. He swoon them with his dashing smile and a flirtations wink. He must reacquaint himself with the women of Calchester. As alluring the women are, he has other goals in mind. The New World. The chance to discover new lands always won over the soft skin of a partner in / Approaching the boys in line prove more difficult than he thought. Either people didn't move to stun to move aside for him or stop him to shake his hand. He understood he had a well-known reputation as one of the best captain ever to sail across the roughest sea, the first man to ever lead average lads in a victory against the Indians. However, that didn't matter to John it was the riches he found through the land after the bloodshed he was fascinated in. He couldn't believe he's eyes at what the Indians were hiding from them. Land so rich they could grow month's worth of rations at its full potential. The stones and rocks hiding underneath all the humid dirt were more precious. For the well-being of, his country, he had to kill them. It was the best survival and the only outcome to stay alive and gain what they travel weeks for. The Indians wer6en't peaceful people, they had clubs that crush skulls spears that cut through flesh with magnificent strength and might unlike John has ever seen from an average farmer. They were a threat, they are wild people. Savages. br / He taps both the boys on their shoulder as he approaches them from behind. Little scowls bloom into gasped as they notice John. br / "Now Alfred, I don't think a little stroll on the deck would hurt the boys."John addresses the snob he regrets to unfortunately know. br / "Smith late as usual. If it weren't for the Governor tardiness I would have order the men to set sail at once, without you." br / "Yes yes yes I expect none the less from you Alfred. But you would have never given that order." John smugly cross his much larger arm knowing this would intimate many other men, Alfred is no exception. br / "Why is that?" He hides he's uncertain very well John recognize after the first year he met Alfred. br / "Let me tell you about my evening last night," John leans forward as the young boys move aside to watch their hero render the ledger keeper speechless. "I walk into pub down on Francis street right on the corner of Vale, you know the place right? Barnes?" Alfred face fell. "Now you and I know what goes on in that place. I even know who hang around the pub Saturday evenings—Alfred collar soak with seat just as much as it drip down he's forehead on his ghostly pale / "Alright!" He raised his in hands defeat. "You may allow the boys on aboard for a few minutes. That is all, clear?"br / "Crystal. Come boys, I'll show you what a real sailor life is like." The boys grin grew as the John Smith escort them on board the emVictoria / Guards at the first step hesitated to step in but from a wave over John shoulder by Alfred Laurence only made John confidence step much louder as well as the pounding hearts of the / "Now boys, as you will soon see some—"a flash of brilliant orange hair caught his attention. He smirks, he recognize the two lads from anywhere. br / "Are you coming on this wee voyage too?" Louis with red hair asks from aboard the ship. br / "Aye! Of course he is you half wit!" Henry a solid sailor who always seems to inflict physical pain to Louis. "You can't fight Indians without Captain John Smith!" He smacks Louis upside the head. The young boys laugh at the fools. br / "Of course I am, I can be letting you lads have all the fun now." They took the last step on the ramp. The youngsters were buzzing with excitement. Louis and Henry notice the eager boys. Their eyes glaze over with love; remember their family they are leaving behind. Louis was the first to greet the boys. br / "Well hello, I'm third mate. You can call me Louis."He shake the hands of both boys as well did Henry instead he replace third mate with second. br / "Have you sailed before with John Smith?" The smaller boys asks is little fist shaking in excitement. br / "Hundreds of time, too much if you ask me. He's the worst; he snores louder than my mother." John rolled his eyes at Louis knowing he snore so loud he could wake up a storm. br / "Really!?"The boy squeals. br / "Very." Henry grinned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" All five faces turn towards the crowed down bellow as they heard a fierce whip cracking. The carriage was extravagantly decor inside and out. Black stain wood with golden trim, the country flag painted on the rear of the carriage. John heard once that the gold wheels are actually made out of gold. He rolled his eyes at the mountain of luggage on the boot of the cart, emhow many trousers and shift does a man need/em. br / "Louis Henry why don't you show the boys the sleeping quarters?"br / "Sure Cap, come on lads. Will show you were real men sleep." Louis guided the boys down below as John watch the / The large family crest on the door of the carriage confirms John suspicious of who own the carriage. Governor James Ratliff. The one man who words overshadows his own. It didn't settle well with John knowing he didn't have the final word. He glares as the Governor shoves the door open revealing a great hefty mass of a man with onyx hair and perfectly trim mustache. If it weren't for his beading eye roaming the ship John would have laughed at the silly purple hat perch on his much too small / John didn't wait or greet Ratliff; he had other things to do. He order the sails to be release, the anchor to be raise and hurry Louis and Henry to get the boys of the boat before Ratliff notices./span/p 


End file.
